hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
When a Man Loves a Woman
|Written By = Gene O'Neill and Noreen Tobin |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 51 of 111 |Order in Season = 14 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 93 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Encounter" |Next Episode in Series = "Judgment Day" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Quest" |Next Episode in Franchise = "A Necessary Evil" |title cap image = }} Summary Iolaus is trying to get some water from a well when thugs start picking on him. A fight ensues. Hercules comes by, and makes Iolaus into a blunt object to beat up thugs with. The fight eventually dies off and Iolaus wants to get going, but Hercules wants to stay. Iolaus correctly thinks he wants to stay because of the Hind and/or Serena. Meanwhile, in Ares temple, Ares calls for Strife and they have a quick little review of recent events. Ares tells Strife to watch over whats going on with the love birds and make sure they play nice. Serena, in Hind form, is shooting her arrows with arrows when Hercules comes by. He gives her a necklace and asks her to marry him. She cannot marry him because she is Ares' pet. Hercules tells her to think about it and that she belongs to no one. Iolaus is helping a bunch of villagers lift this barrel like thing when Joxer shows up wanting to hang out with Hercules, saying that Xena's too slow for him. Joxer eventually falls into a horse trough, in typical Joxer fashion. Serena, in Hind form, is having a little meeting with Ares in his temple. He is pleased with her on the fact that she said neither yes or no to the proposal. But she does really want to marry him. They threaten to take each others lives, but Ares does give in. She leaves, and Strife pops up wondering why Ares is letting her hang with Hercules. Ares mentioned the Trojan Horse. Hint hint. Iolaus, Hercules, and Joxer are still getting that big barrel thing up until it is secure. Serena comes by, being very cautious around the villagers. Hercules runs to see her. She says that she will marry him. But Iolaus is having trouble with the rope holding the barrel up. The barrel falls and all Tartarus breaks loose when Joxer tries to get Serena to back up. He touches her, she hinds out, and everybody tries to kill her. Some old guy is basically trying to get everybody to kill her. Hercules the Hero comes to the rescue, and the Hind runs off. The old guy is really Strife, just having a little fun. Hercules explains to Iolaus what happened and that they are getting married (not him and Iolaus, Hercules and Serena). Iolaus does not consider this to be good news and he will not go to the wedding. Hercules then remembers Deianeria and decides to go to the other side to tell her about the wedding. Serena walks Hercules to the entrance to the other side. He goes, leaving her behind. While in the Elysian Fields, Hercules' dog finds him and his wife and two kids run to greet him. Aeson is missing and Hercules the Loyal Father goes to find him. Aeson is wandering around Tartarus, and when Hercules runs to get him, Aeson starts throwing rocks and being all mean to his dad. Then Hercules realizes that Aeson is really Strife, having a good time. Hercules finds the real Aeson and brings him back to his mother. Deianeria does not take to Hercules getting married again too well. She tells him to stop coming to the other side anymore and he leaves. She also says that that she would always love him. While Serena is waiting for Hercules to come back, Ares comes by and spills a big pile of lies on her, but she does not fall for it. Hercules reappears and they get back together. Since Hercules' all mad about Strife's little prank, he complains to Ares about it. Since Hercules' a half god and Serena's blood can kill a god, their children could do one of two things, either be an extremely powerful being, or spontaneously combust. Ares says that Hercules has to give up his godhood in order to marry Serena. Hercules chooses Serena and Ares takes his strength. Joxer is trying to get Iolaus to be his sidekick and in trying to prove he is a warrior, he ends up cutting the rope that holds up the barrel. Hercules the Hero ends up being Hercules the Not-so Hero when he needs help lifting the barrel. Iolaus gets mad when he finds out about the trade. Serena in Hind form is graced by Ares' presence for a while. He tells her that in order for the marriage to happen, she has to give up being a Hind. She agrees and runs away in human form. Hercules and Serena have their beautiful romance novel wedding, complete with lake, trees, romantic-style shirt on Hercules, flowers in the hair, etc. Iolaus pops by to be the best man. And Deianeria with the kids end up being the flower attendants. Happy ending. Disclaimer "Hercules' strength was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. In fact, Ares is storing it in a cryogenic freezer bag deep in the Olympian Meat Locker." Gallery File:Man_loves_01.jpg|Marry Me File:Man_loves_02.jpg|I Will Always Be Grateful File:Man_loves_03.jpg|Your Worst Nightmare File:Man_loves_04.jpg|Thanks For Telling Me File:Man_loves_05.jpg|The Other Side File:Man_loves_strife.jpg|You're Not My Son File:Man_loves_06.jpg|I Thought I'd Lost You File:Man_loves_07.jpg|He Never Loved You File:Man_loves_08.jpg|Goodbye, Deianeira File:Man_loves_09.jpg|The Past is Gone File:Man_loves_10.jpg|Leave My Family Alone File:Man_loves_11.jpg|I Win File:Man_loves_12.jpg|What's Wrong With You? File:Man_loves_13.jpg|The Last of My Kind File:Man_loves_14.jpg|Always File:Man_loves_deianeira.jpg|Everything Will Be Alright Background Information *The title of this episode shares its name with that of a song by Percy Sledge. *This episode marks the only appearance of Joxer on . He is a regular character on , being the best friend of Xena and Gabrielle. His Strange World counterpart, Joxer 2, will later appear in season four's "Stranger in a Strange World." *Final appearance of Deianeira *Final appearance of Aeson of Thebes *Final appearance of Klonus *Final appearance of Ilea. Links and References Guest Stars * Sam Jenkins as Serena / Golden Hind * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Kevin Smith as Ares * Tawny Kitaen as Deianeira Other Cast * Joel Tobeck as Strife * Simon Lewthwaite as Klonus * Paul McIver as Aeson * Rose McIver as Ilea * David Mackie as Hemnor * Burt Keiller as Agitator * Timothy James Adam as Soldier #1 * Simon Foley as Soldier #2 References * Xena * Hades * Zeus * Cyrenia * Thessala Season Navigation de:Wenn Götter lieben, Teil 2 Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares Category:Episodes Featuring Joxer